


Beautiful Sight!

by Lokiiwood



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood and Gore, Christmas Smut, F/M, Food Kink, Reader is a ciswoman, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiiwood/pseuds/Lokiiwood
Summary: This is a gift fic for a dear friend of mine whom I love a lot who is my dear friend! I dedicate this to a true Hisoka stan, I can only pray I ever match her greatness! I'm sorry it took me literally 14 months to do it!Hisoka didn’t elaborate and stood up, humming to himself as he returned to the cockpit. This time you frowned and followed him through the heavy door. He leaned over a screen built into the main controller, dragging around a touchscreen map of the world while the words “Autopilot Engaged” glowed red in the top right corner.“What are you doing?”“Changing course. I have use for you.”
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139





	1. On the First Day of Christmas

“Merry Christmas!”

The door slammed back and you stared down at your hand that had moved on its own. What? You quickly re-opened it, but he was still there. It wasn’t a dream, so how did this happen?

“Oh good, you remember then,” he chuckled, leaning forward to offer the large, gold-wrapped gift box in his hands. The cold, white blur of snow that wrestled in the winds behind him somehow didn’t _fight_ him - his cheeks weren’t flushed and he was seemingly unaffected in his bundle of pink and black fur. His piercing golden eyes gazed down at you curiously as his lip curled further up. And you? You were frozen in place as specs of snow-dusted onto the fringed ends of your carpet, intruding into your home from the spaces the man in your doorway wasn’t covering.

Hisoka.

“May I come in?” he asked.

He expected you to say yes.

“Uh?” It was all you could manage as you accepted the box and stumbled out of the way for your unexpected guest to enter. The last time you saw this maniac he killed five people - one of whom you were speaking with! All he had to say for himself was thanks for enjoying his performance. Hisoka had simply kissed your cheek, smearing dripping blood across your shocked face, and disappeared back into whatever ether he had devoured a demon to appear from.

And now he was here, giving you a present? You should ask him.

“I didn’t get you a present,” you blurted out, cringing instantly. That wasn’t the focus, _what_ were you thinking?

“I didn’t expect you to, you didn’t exactly know I was coming…did you?”

His eyes twinkled with mirth and you weren’t sure if the question was a challenge or a tease. Danger radiated off of him, even bundled up with inoffensive mittens and a coat, but now it was more-so in a subdued state. You could see it - an invisible pink flame only you could see, tickling your skin and wrapping gently around your legs. Maybe it explained why the snow was afraid of him.

“And why are you here?” Your voice was meek, but you congratulated yourself on being able to speak at all.

“So you wouldn’t be alone on Christmas, Becca.”

He explained it as if it were obvious, even remembering your name as if this was an ordinary event. Hisoka gazed around your apartment and part of you knew it was because he probably didn’t get invited in places often.

“And how the hel – how would you even know _that_?”

“That man you were speaking with. You told him you didn’t want to be alone on Christmas an-“

“The one you _killed_?”

“Yes,” he laughed.

“I don’t…uh, do you want some cookies?”

You already started looking toward the kitchen. Cookies. Everyone liked cookies, right?

“That would be lovely.”

Just as quickly as your cookie thoughts came, they crumbled away. What the hell was Hisoka thinking? How did he get your address? Why did he care at all? Your conversation before he went on his rampage was brief – you told him you were a fan of his and he thanked you with a bright smile, asking for your name and telling you to enjoy his next fight in the ring.

Well – you did enjoy it, but you didn’t enjoy him slicing the neck of your fellow spectator! Even if he _was_ a little annoying! Even now, you could clearly remember the bits of bone from his skin, long white stretching into view like a doll’s heavy head as it tore at the seams.

But despite that, you were leading Hisoka into your kitchen, placing down the gift on the counter and picking up the decorated Santa tin of snickerdoodles and frosted chocolate chip cookies to present him. He kept his same smile, eyes roving over the abundance before his arm stretched for a cookie that sat on top of the pile. He paused, his hand still gloved in a mitten, and bit its fluffy tip before slowly pulling it off. Hisoka tucked it under an arm and plucked his choice from the tin, a soft snickerdoodle that threatened to fall apart under the slightest pressure. Your eyes widened as you saw the still-bleeding cut seep down his hand.

“Are you…alright?”

“Why I’ve hardly ever been better. Thank you for the cookie.”

“Mm, but…”

“Just a flesh wound. Are you truly worried about me?”

“Yeah…”

“Becca,” he cooed with a light chuckle, “your blushing face tells me you even enjoy it. Are you sure it’s worry you’re feeling?”

“W-what?”

You hurriedly set down the tin and reached to touch your cheeks, knowing they were already heating up further from hearing him so gently call your name. “It’s probably the cold,” you muttered, avoiding his gaze and rushing back to your front door. It was properly closed, right?

Tugging on the handle to ensure it was indeed sealed, you turned and jumped when you ran into Hisoka’s chest. He chewed on the cookie as he silently looked down at you. He pushed the bruised back of his hand that held the food into your cheek, gently wiping it across in a gesture that reminded you instantly of your last encounter. The cold blood stayed in place on your heated skin and Hisoka placed the last of the cookie in his mouth before pulling off the second glove and taking a step back.

Timidly, you reached up to touch your contaminated cheek with the tip of your finger. You checked your finger and breath hitched – yup – it was blood alright. Red stained your fingertip and you shivered. It was hard to deny the name of the feelings that bubbled in your chest, but you kept it to yourself.

“Well…do you want to get comfortable? Since you came all this way…”

You couldn’t even ask him why the hell he did it. Were you in a state of shock? Oh well. You were starting to accept your situation. Hisoka was right, you didn’t want to be alone today and he even brought you a gift. At the very least, you could properly accept his company even if his lack of manners included casually bleeding on your face. And he was your fighting hero, maybe he could teach you something about Nen or talk about his adventures! The thought excited you enough to smile again.

Hisoka began to unzip his winter coat and you bound to his side to help him slip it off. What a great host you were! You could do this!

“Becca,” he drawled out. The velvet on his tongue smoothed over your ears as if he really were tasting your skin.

“Ah, yes?” you gulped, gripping the heavy clothing in your arms.

“I should probably stitch myself if you’re fond of your carpet.”

As if on cue, his left arm suddenly detached and dangled down from his shoulder – small threads of pink Nen barely suspending it in the air. Your eyes were glued to the strange sight. Up close, it was even more terrifying than you could’ve imagined. Colors you were sure weren’t healthy presented themselves. White bone, pink, red, but also black and violet. He didn’t react to it, eyes narrowing as his other arm slipped around your shoulders, clawed pointer finger trailing down your neck and making you shiver.

“Would you like to see a magic trick?”

“Yes!” The words burst out of you like your heart was attempting to. The heat of his finger was nearly making you drool.

Hisoka’s arm slipped away and he chuckled. “Ta-da!”

“Hm?”

You blinked as you looked around.

“Spin around for me.”

Alright, lewd. But you did as instructed unquestioning, slowly spinning in a circle and gasping as your top slid down your chest and pants fell down your legs.

As if they were cut through the seams with a long blade.

Hisoka re-attached his arm and gave a curt bow. Your hands flew to cover your intimate parts, cursing your lack of underwear.

“Fuck, Hisoka!”

“Is that what you want?”

Your lips clamped shut. Was he messing with you? Wasn’t he messing with you this whole time? Damn, you just got those pants!

“What are you saying?” you huffed, mouth drying as you spoke.

“I want to hurt you.”

“What?”

Hisoka took a step forward and your hands fell back to your sides, ripped away by an intense wave of Nen that threatened to drown you after rooting you in place.

“Wouldn’t that be fun? I want to hurt you, but I don’t want to kill you.”

You imagined Hisoka’s nails ripping down your skin instead of your clothing, leaving beautiful and bloody circles that would forever scar his name.

Sure was hard to be scared when the pictures you envisioned were dreamlike.

“Hurt me how?”

He purred. “I knew you were my type.”

It didn’t take more than a minute for Hisoka to strip himself of his multiple layers of clothing, each piece crumbling into a heap and revealing caked-on scabs and bleeding lines that hadn’t even fully darkened yet.

“What…” You trailed off, the question seeming silly. He’d been fighting, of course he had. But he cared for none of it, his movements still graceful as he brought you flush against his bruised chest. The heat of his mouth brushed past yours as he bit your earlobe – teeth pulling harder and harder until you thought he meant to tear the whole thing off. But he stopped, kissing it afterward and pulling back to meet your gaze.

“Hisoka?”

“Hm?” he murmured, his hands now scraping through your curly hair and tingling your scalp.

“Let’s have a great Christmas.”

Not a single word was exchanged for the next hour.

He directed you like a puppet, your limbs marching and bouncing along to his Bungee Gum’s commands. You fell on your knees on the couch with Hisoka close behind, scratching circles just as you envisioned across your bare back and only your cries were any indication of your personal enjoyment. He bit down your neck – down your spine – down to your ass. Your back arched with each scrape of teeth and heated kiss as Hisoka ravished your backside as he saw fit. Your hands shakily gripped the couch for support, thoughts whirling with concerns over how you’d live the night and not caring as long as it was extensive.

Hisoka grabbed your arms to put them behind you and you gasped as a tight bind snapped them together. Glancing back, you swallowed hard as you saw the restricting, signature pink Nen digging into your skin. Hisoka picked you up by the waist and swiftly brought you to the kitchen, slamming you on top of the counter. Your carefully crafted cookies wobbled in their tin and you gasped, trying to adjust your chest for a more comfortable position but not having the time for it as Hisoka’s tongue slid between your thighs.

You howled in response and legs reactively attempted to close together, but even Hisoka’s chin was stronger than any limbs you possessed. His fingernails dug into your already-bruising ass as his tongue sought out the source of your arousal. He found it easily, lapping up the warmth that was threatening to run down your legs as you squirmed under his care. But it seemed each time you resisted the appendage, the rougher it was – and the rougher it was, the more you moaned and moved. The bumps of his tongue slicked between the creases of your vulva. Your nerves reacted as expected, hating how slow and teasing it was, but not wanting anything else than for it to never stop. The cycle compounded until tears burned the corners of your eyes and you were grinding into his face.

Hisoka slapped your ass once as he pulled away, sliding his hands to your waist and easily flipping you to your back now as if you were feather-light. Your weight shook the table and Hisoka released your arm binding, pressing them in front of you before crushing them with Nen again. You groaned at the sight over you – his mask hanging by a thread on his face, revealing what was left of his nose and lips and re-opened wounds that were smudged across his torso from his time with you.

He moved forward until he was between your legs, his hard-on long and twitching against your clit as he slowly began to grind.

“Mmph!”

Hisoka chuckled, moving his hands to pinch at your nipples and roll them between his red-stained fingertips. You followed his bright, golden eyes as they left their cold stare at you and moved to your side. The cookies? One hand kneaded your breast as the other snatched a frosted chocolate chip treat and brought it near your face. Did he want you to hold it in your mouth? You opened your mouth but Hisoka pulled away, smearing the top of the cookie on his nipple and then tossing it to the table. White frosting held on tight as Hisoka picked up another cookie to do the same to the other.

He leaned over the table, pushing his chest to your lips. Immediately, your tongue sought out the frosted nipple he offered politely before pushing it hard into your opened mouth. The sweet concoction was tainted with a hint of sweat and iron, but it didn’t deter you from the task you’d been given. The tip of his dick slid down to your entrance, poking around and soaking itself in your provocation. You moaned as he began to press in slowly, entering you until the head was sheathed in your heat. Hisoka snatched it back out and you wailed in response, flicking your tongue once and swallowing down vanilla before the tip was back inside of you.

Out and in, the painful pleasure heated your sex until you were biting down on his nipple instead of cleaning it. Hisoka grunted deeply, raspy breaths wafting near your forehead as he finally began to press his entire length in. Smooth – smooth – _snap_!

You cried out and in the second you weren’t clamping on his nipple, he was nearly suffocating you as his chest weighed down on your face. Hisoka effortlessly rolled his hips into your cunt as his hands slammed down your shoulders to hold you in place on the table. You wheezed as he tilted his chest so you could begin to suck his other nipple, your hands flexing, trapped between your body and his.

“Oh, _harder_ Becca,” his singsong voice demanded.

Obediently, you bit down harder and Hisoka growled.

“ _Harder_!”

With a gasp, you let go. “I-I can’t go any harder than that.”

“Use your Nen!” he hissed. Hisoka’s voice was full of ecstasy and devoid of empathy.

With a sense of fear washing over you, you shut your eyes and concentrated on the heat rising to your head. Focus, focus. Hisoka was thankfully not thrusting anymore, but you could still feel him twitching which was a distraction all on its own.

“Okay,” you gulped.

He pushed his breast into your mouth again and you chomped down – heavier yet faster all the same. Was this really alright?

Apparently so as Hisoka laughed wildly, thrusting again with renewed vigor that burned as your body began to feel raw from how hard he was slamming into you.

“Oh fuck I’m going to cum,” you cried out between clenched teeth.

It was less a warning and more a declaration as an overwhelming pressure exploded through your core. It ripped through your body, hot as lava, painful in its mission to render you immobile. Part of you wondered if your orgasm was Nen-induced, seemingly torn from your sex and leaving you trembling as it extended beyond what was normal on a _good_ day. But your thoughts didn’t move past that as Hisoka continued to drill into you – slower now, but just as hard.

The overstimulation made you ache as the rest of your body slowed down to a numbing halt. Even Hisoka’s grunts and the smack of your body on the table sounded distorted before you were woken up with a crack – your body suddenly aflame both inside and out as damning, molten spurts began to coat your walls.

“Ah – ah?!”

Hisoka chuckled between his moans as he slackened his pace even more, gently rolling his hips forward. His hands released their strangling, bruising hold on your shoulders. One affixed his ‘face’ back to normal while the other wiped your sweaty curls away from your forehead. Lazily, he leaned over and rested his chin to your head while you breathed in his unique smell of iron, sweat, and gum. Oh, and vanilla.

Whatever he did to you was still in full effect. Your body was too exhausted to even twitch as cum slid between the two of your bodies.

After a few moments, he pulled his hips back and you grunted as his softening member exited you – and exited – and exited. _Fuck_. Hisoka was long even without being hard apparently. Not a grower. Like a plug removed, your body finally relaxed with a troubled sigh on your lips. Hisoka stood up, popping his neck joints with the same easygoing smile on his face.

“Good show, Becca.”

“Mmm,” you wheezed, not bothering to attempt sitting up. If the table hadn’t collapsed already then it wasn’t going to now, right?

But besides that…he came into your house, came in _you_ , and now what? Your hands were still bound by Hisoka’s Nen to boot. You lightly shook your head to clear your thoughts but they clouded over again when the long shadow of Hisoka stood over you.

“You didn’t think I came all this way to stay inside, did you?”

“I don’t,” your voice cracked and you coughed once, “I don’t know?”

“Get dressed and bring your gift, Becca. You owe me a present, right?”

Oh, fucking you into the abyss wasn’t the gift?

“Right.”

As soon as you were able to move, you’d get right on it.


	2. All I Want For Christmas Is You

“Hey, Hisoka?”

You hadn’t expected him to join you in the shower, but willingly following him to who knows where was even more bizarre – maybe. It was hard to tell.

Bundled up best you could, you stumbled after him through the snowy blizzard, completely unaware of what direction you could possibly be heading.

“Hisoka!” you called again. He turned his head and smiled.

“Yes?”

“Uh, I’ve been thinking – why did you kill those people in that performance?”

It was a dumb question probably, but Hisoka hummed as he considered his response.

“I don’t remember. But that’s not your real question, is it?”

How was it that he could see through you so easily? Maybe it was the smirk. Maybe he didn’t actually know.

“Well…I guess I was wondering why that guy in particular. The one I was talking to.”

“He was distracting you from watching me.”

“Oh.”

Hisoka returned his head forward. His steps were silent while yours were heavy with the crunch of snow. Ahead, you narrowed your eyes as something large and gray began standing out against the otherwise white landscape.

A circular tent?

It was impossible to tell.

Wait – where did he go?

You paused, panic rushing through you as your guide seemingly vanished in the second your eyes had blinked.

“Ah!”

Two arms wrapped around your waist and you wheezed from the shot of pain the touched bruises sent through you. But then you were lifted and a rush of freezing wind brought you in front of the blimp that sat in a ‘clearing’ which was quickly filling with snow again.

Hisoka’s warm breath massaged your stiff ear. “Let’s go.”

You meant to ask him if he owned the blimp but your teeth chattered instead. Following Hisoka aboard was tricky with the frozen steps but you quickly felt better when the door shut out the intruding winds behind you. Hisoka’s hand left the latch and he disappeared behind the door to the cockpit, leaving you standing in a lobby-like area that had a bar and several couches. A _gold-trim_ bar. _Velvet_ couches.

The hum of a large engine brought the space to life – lights one-by-one illuminated the brilliant colors of the lavish interior that were a combination of tidy and new but speckled with telltale signs of dust. With a small jolt, the blimp began its ascent and heat began flowing through vents you couldn’t see behind all the grandeur.

You gave your heavy winter clothing to a couch and watched out the nearest window. The white abyss looked the same, but as the spots of trees and homes including yours began to disappear, you knew you were quickly rising into the sky. In the corner of the window, you could see a reflection of your neck. Damn. Hisoka really did a number on you and you had your entire face unlike him, so why did he look better off?

“What’s your Nen ability?”

The voice was right behind you again. Well, it wasn’t super senses _that_ was for sure.

“I don’t think I have one,” you admitted. “I’m not an amazing Nen user like you.”

“Interesting. Then, can you see this?”

You finally turned away from the window to Hisoka sitting on the floor by the couch, a finger pointing to the ceiling and pink Nen floating in the shape of a heart above him.

“Yeah…”

“And now?”

The heart didn’t change and you squinted, looking for a difference.

“It looks the same to me.”

Hisoka chuckled and waved his hand, hearts sprouting around the first one until it was a carousel.

“Fascinating. I think I’ll keep you, Becca.”

“ _Uh?_ ”

Hisoka didn’t elaborate and stood up, humming to himself as he returned to the cockpit. This time you frowned and followed him through the heavy door. He leaned over a screen built into the main controller, dragging around a touchscreen map of the world while the words “Autopilot Engaged” glowed red in the top right corner.

“What are you doing?”

“Changing course. I have use for you.”

“What kind of use?”

He smiled knowingly at you and you felt yourself blush, quickly glancing away.

Hisoka finally decided on a place and zoomed in, locking in coordinates and designated them as a pit stop. As soon as he was finished, a ring sang throughout the speakers. Hisoka straightened up and pressed the circling green button that appeared on the screen. You jumped as a far bigger image flashed and then projected onto the blimp’s large front window.

An expressionless, but doll-like face stared down at Hisoka.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Merry Christmas, Illu.”

“Where are you?” the doll said. They sure didn’t seem angry but they…were.

“Is that important?”

“Are you not in town?”

Awkwardly, you bit your lip and looked towards the door. Was this a private conversation? The doll was getting progressively sarcastic. Hisoka’s arm wrapped around your shoulders and locked you in close to him.

“And who is this?” The person named ‘Illu’ asked, finally acknowledging you as large eyes seemed to look straight into your soul.

“Becca, my new protégé.”

_Proto-what?_

“Becca.”

The way Illu said your name made you shiver.

“H-hello,” you waved.

“I’m going to kill you if you’re the reason Hisoka is late.”

“Oh. Wow, okay. Let’s unpack tha-“

“Play nice,” Hisoka chuckled, a finger playfully sliding over your shoulder. “If you break my things, I’ll be forced to break yours. In fact, I was just on my way for a little visit with Killua.”

Instantly, swirling black Nen exploded around the doll. Even with that face of his not betraying much, his body language and menacing Nen said all that was needed. It was as if his body itself was being distorted, the line between his physical form and his Nen blurring in shapeless aura.

Hisoka chuckled and lightly squeezed your shoulder, making you wince. “Tell me what you see, Becca,” he whispered.

“S-swirling black, really angry, he looks kind of like a monster. The difference between his body and Nen is barely there…”

“Just kidding,” Hisoka sung.

Illu’s face flat-lined with an irritated eyebrow before he merely hung up.

“Wow, you’re impressive, Becca,” he laughed, releasing you.

“Impressive how?”

“You can see details even some masters can’t see. I think you might be an Enhancer. You’re a simple girl, after all.”

“I think I am. About the Enhancer part. But well – I mean – maybe I just have good…nodes?”

“Good…nodes?”

“Yeah! Like maybe I have a lot of aura nodes in my eyes?”

You didn’t know Hisoka could snort.

But it was a pleasant enough sound, however brief it was.

Time passed slow – in a good way.

Alone with a master fighter and Nen user was amazing for your learning. Alone with a monster who didn’t think twice about killing innocent people was bad for your heart. Alone with a man who made you question the fast rejuvenation of your sex drive was also bad for your heart.

But he was patient. You weren’t sure how to feel about the side of him that wanted to show you magic tricks, even with no Nen involved. In another life, he could’ve simply been a brilliant, non-murderous magician. His enthusiasm for the arts – tricks of the eye and mind, Nen, and fighting – was childlike. His in-depth understanding and appreciation of them were perfectly adult.

The Hisoka-induced rapid beating of your heart was the same as before, albeit for his unexpected jokes and smiling adoration of your praise and attention.

At some point, you had joined him on the floor, curled comfortably in his lap as if you belonged there. Sometimes his hand stroked your hair, combing through it absentmindedly as he helped guide you into making tiny Nen circles.

He didn’t care for teaching, but he was bored enough to go through with it. Hisoka wanted you for other, vague purposes.

Home seemed so far away and although you had your questions, you found yourself not minding at all.

You didn’t know how long you’d been on the blimp, but you knew damn well it wasn’t Christmas anymore when it closed in what seemed to be a tropical paradise. A hand was careful not to smudge the window as you gazed out of it. The ocean had black and tan beaches reflected by a sun high in a cloudless blue sky. When the blimp landed on a private road, time unfroze and sped away.

You watched the blimp and your winter belongings get taken away by assistants in the airport almost immediately upon landing. Hisoka paid them no mind, a hand grabbing yours possessively and leading you to a row of luxurious taxis. A short car ride away, you were at a beach. It was a lot prettier up close, the tan sands looking as clear as the crystal blue waters not too far away. People leisurely laid down on blankets or walked across the space, paying no mind to the two of you but instinctively keeping their distance.

Hisoka still didn’t explain himself. He wasn’t very clear or talkative about his relationship with the ‘acquaintances’ you both were visiting but he didn’t seem like the type to have many friends anyway.

Hell, you didn’t know what _this_ was with him right now. Yet you followed him, feet dragging across the sand that wanted to swallow them with each step. Not out of fear, but curiosity.

“My tip says they should be at this beach.”

“T-tip? Hisoka are we stalking someone?”

“Oh, I don’t have time for that. I just lost their phone numbers.”

“So you hired an investigator?”

“Yes.”

“I…guess that makes sense.”

Hisoka chuckled and swooped you up in a one-armed hold, bolting across the sand like a lightning strike. Were you supposed to be scared? It was hard to be when he treated you with his own weird sense of possessive care, but his sudden decisions still left you shocked.

He let you down but you couldn’t move anyway. Overwhelming – and multiple – pressures of hostile aura rooted you in place even though Hisoka’s almost felt like a protective barrier around you. But not enough.

_Now_ you could be scared.

“Hisoka!”

The angry screams of children rang around you, even though you couldn’t see.

“Why are you here, Hisoka?!”

“Leave innocent people out of it!”

You whimpered as the different auras stabbed into you – one electric, one fiery, one cold and metal, and a weak one that didn’t feel like much at all except fearful and defensive.

“I’m not here to fight. I wanted to introduce my protégé, Becca.”

The auras dimmed enough for you to finally lift your head and look over at the ‘acquaintances’ who you now knew were more like enemies or rivals. Perhaps it was the same in Hisoka’s eyes?

Your eyes widened when they met the curious and determined face of a black-haired boy.

“Ah! G-Gon Freecs?!”

He looked taken back, his aura fading away from you entirely. With a gasp, you looked at the boy to his side.

“And you’re Killua Zoldyck! Oh wow!”

All four of their auras finally dimmed to their bodies and you jumped up, brushing sand off the side of your face.

“Becca here is a fan of mine and the Heaven’s Arena,” Hisoka explained with an affectionate pat on your head, his hand curling in your hair as he pet you.

“You watched me fight in Heaven’s Arena?” Gon asked, a smile gracing his lips. Aww, he was so cute in person!

“I did! I saw you twice! The first time it was-“

“Bah, why are we listening to this? If she likes Hisoka, then she must be just as messed up,” Killua scoffed. Also very cute, but very mean.

“Maybe we should hear what this is all about first,” the blonde one said, stepping forward.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Becca,” the tall one smiled. With a flash he was on his stomach in the sand, the only evidence the blonde had anything to do with it from a glare.

Killua nodded his head, his sharp eyes judging you. “Yes, explain.”

“They’re a lively bunch,” Hisoka purred. His nails gently scraped your scalp – is that what dogs felt all the time? Ooh, it felt good.

“Becca here is very talented in seeing aura. I thought you three might serve to be entertaining.”

The one in the sand waved his hand. “Don’t you mean four?”

Hisoka didn’t respond, instead peering down at you.

“Now, what do you see?”

“Gon is green, but his is kind of circular - like bubbles.”

He smiled at that.

But you faltered. “Er, but, I don’t know…there’s something dark at the heart of it. It’s much scarier than your friend’s, but it’s very small and barely there.”

Hisoka made a hum of appreciation while Gon frowned. You gave him an apologetic smile.

“Killua is wispy and kind of looks like it tickles. Like big sparkles of blue and white.”

“Very interesting,” Hisoka chuckled, directing your head to the blonde. “And Kurapika?”

The one called ‘Kurapika’ got defensive, aura dimming closer to his body but you could still see it just fine.

“He reminds me of Illu,” you hummed, squinting.

“You know my brother, too?” Killua scoffed, anger radiating off of him. The blue and white grew, but it was too pretty like a light show to scare you.

“Oh, um, no?”

“How are you on a nickname basis and don’t know him? You!” He directed his anger back towards Hisoka, who didn’t look like he remotely cared about anything the younger was saying.

“I thought that was his name…”

“Describe Kurapika for me, dear,” Hisoka interrupted.

His voice was a magnetic purr that made your head lean into his touch. “Oh, yeah. It’s hard to look at. It’s red and gold and silver and black...It keeps changing, it’s beautiful but a little horrific. It’s like it’s swallowing him. Oh, there’s blue.”

“Swallowing me?” Kurapika asked, alarm in his voice.

“Oh, it’s not really. It’s just how it looks to me.”

He raised an eyebrow but seemed to relax. As if just remembering, he then bent down to help the tall man back to his feet.

“Becca, how do you know Hisoka?” Gon asked, wrapping a calming arm around Killua’s shoulders.

“Uh -” Wow, you couldn’t exactly tell them he just showed up at your house, could you? Well, maybe if you left out the part about the frosted nipples and him essentially fucking you as a Christmas present.

“Go on, tell them,” Hisoka chuckled. The scratches on your scalp fell to the back of your neck and you resisted the urge to moan.

“C-Christ...mas…”

“Is he blackmailing you?”

You hadn’t realized your eyes were even closed when you popped them open to regard the suspicious look of the tall man.

“N-no! I, we, uh -”

“Seems blackmail-y to me,” he grimaced.

Killua spat even as Gon squeezed him closer. “I’m telling you if she’s hanging out with Hisoka of all people then she must be some sort of freak!”

“That’s not very nice, Killua,” Gon pouted.

Hisoka was only grinning. Should you be insulted? It’s not as if Killua was entirely wrong. Something was deeply disturbing about Hisoka and you...loved it. Oops.

“And how the hell did you find us at that, huh?” Killua asked next, although it was more of a shout and demand than the former.

“I am also very concerned that you so easily found us here,” Kurapika frowned.

“Well, if that’s all, we’ll be off. Until next time,” Hisoka waved.

_Instigator!_

“That’s it!”

Killua shoved Gon’s arm off of him and disappeared.

“Huh?”

You were pushed out of the way, flying across the sand and past screaming people, stopping in a flurry of sand right before you would’ve landed in the sea. It was too funny to be scary - that was one of the most gentle pushes Hisoka could’ve possibly done. You buried your burning cheeks in your hands for only a moment before focusing your eyes.

There!

Even so far away, you could see the brightly shining aura. An inferno of pink fire burned brightly into the sky while blue lightning strikes crackled around it. Killua was really attacking him. But if the others moved to help him, would Hisoka really be alright alone?

You stood and didn’t bother brushing off sand before you were running to the inferno of the person you wanted to help the most. What could you even do when you got there? Your hands took the shape Hisoka had shown you - palms facing inward and fingers apart. All you had to imagine was that you were pulling out your own aura for display like all the others you could normally see. But what after? When Hisoka did it, the shape was his bungee gum. He could shape, push, and pull it at will. Could you do something like that?

_Think, think._

What was something only you could do? What did you love enough to let define your Nen?

The beautiful lights clashed again as you stumbled over sand and rock, pushing past lounging people. They did not understand or see the source of your panic. More lights. Hisoka. Lights. Hisoka!

A blinding light of white aura flashed in your palms and suddenly...you knew.

This was something only you could do.

Finally, at the scene, you could hardly keep up with the two fighters. Gon, Kurapika, and the tall guy stood off to the side with focused eyes and grimaces. They would be ready to jump in if Killua needed help but they clearly didn’t support them fighting at all. And by the look of it - from the glimpses you could see - he _did_ need help.

Hisoka hardly moved from where he stood, dodging and dancing around every crack of lightning kick Killua threw before disappearing again into the air. He went for his chest, his back, his shin - everything was sidestepped or blocked. And then, Hisoka shot into the air. The bungee gum that had served as a trampoline still stood on the ground and Killua missed his latest kick. A brief look of shook passed his eyes before he, too, was knocked into the air by the spring.

Killua’s face met Hisoka’s fist - or would’ve, if he hadn’t quickly thought to cover it with his arm. He flew back into the ‘spring’ but this time was stuck there as Hisoka came barreling down. Killua sent a hot current through his body that seemed to nearly burn the aura there, barely managing to dodge the rocket of a kick that sent sand flying in every direction. Including your eyes.

It was time to end this before someone got seriously injured. As if sensing your intention, Hisoka’s eyes snapped to meet yours. He flashed a smile before he was gone again, chasing Killua back and throwing cards that seemed to know each direction he wanted to turn. Killua was surrounded. Gon was already moving and Hisoka was already preparing for his encounter - this had to _stop_.

The newfound use of your Nen felt natural as it left your palms. Light flashed across the scene. The aura that only you could see, the pink inferno and the bundle of fiery electricity doubled, tripled, and quadrupled until there were copies everywhere.

Gon stumbled and quit his attack before leaping back. Killua dashed away. Hisoka stayed where he was, eyes shining and an amused smile on his face.

“Becca, is this what you always see?”

“They’re not real, but even with Gyo I can hardly tell the difference,” Kurapika shouted.

Everyone’s faces looked between the living Nen users and their enhanced aura, and then the fakes that shimmered around them. This was your power - Beautiful Sight. The ability to see the details of aura no one else could and also make perfect projections.

Well, maybe they’d be a bit more perfect with practice.

Two arms wrapped around you and you closed your eyes, expecting the sudden embrace of Hisoka to mean you were to be whisked away again. Instead, a pointy nose brushed against your ear as Hisoka planted a quiet kiss to your cheek.

“W-what?”

Your eyes were automatically drawn to see the reactions of the group, but Hisoka’s hand slid over your eyes.

“This is only your first attempt doing this yes?”

His voice traveled hot in your ear and you squirmed against him.

“Yes…”

He giggled. “Then I made the right decision. You’ll stay with me, yes?”

“Stay...f-for how long?”

“Until we’re done with each other of course.”

“So you want to use me, huh?”

His tongue slid over your cheek. “We can use each other.”

“Is that why you’re seducing me?”

“It’s mutually beneficial.”

The implication and his wandering fingers that reached under your shirt were enough.


	3. Santa Clause Is Coming to Town

The only remnant that you’d lived there at all was the glitter still in your hair from your going away party. You checked your new phone. There were still three minutes left. Should you start worrying? No. With a smile, you rolled your suitcase to the front door and walked patiently back to the center of the now-vacant apartment room. With a hum and a little bit of concentration, you faced your palms to each other before light glowed between then. Then, as if you’d swallowed the emerging ball, light began to pour out of you in bright streaks as if you were a disco ball or kaleidoscope.

Colors swirled and danced around the room as you spun. All the things that had been your material possessions before seemed to materialize yet again - the kitchen with its fresh batch of cookies, the worn couch back in its place, the TV that buzzed on and began speaking about winter holiday attractions around Yorknew City…

And just as quickly, it all vanished yet again when you heard the long-awaited knock.

Trying not to appear as eager as you felt, you opened the door to see Hisoka there. His new, red coat matched yours, a heart and clover on his and a joker and ace on yours.

“It’s been a while, Becca.”

“It has.”

With a smirk, he pinched your chin and pulled you forward, his lips hovering so close to yours.

“It’s time to fulfill our bargain.”

“Mm-”

He kissed you possessively, seeking out the details of your lips as if they were his alone to discover and claim. And they were. Hisoka laughed as he pulled away, satisfied by the whirlwind kiss that had left your lips puffy and breathless.

“Hisoka…”

“You don’t look prepared at all.”

“I-I am.”

“Then, you don’t mind if we leave just like this?”

You bit your lip. “I…do.”

“Good.”

He didn’t need furniture, he only needed you. For once, Hisoka didn’t tear your clothes when he removed them. Your tight fists felt like they’d change colors from how much stress they were under as they touched the wall. You groaned from the strain of supporting yourself, eyes focused on the empty wall as Hisoka’s tongue lashed between your legs.

With wordless gasps, you shivered from the angry way he both spread and gripped your legs and the equally violent way his tongue lapped at your insides. You wanted to blame how wet you were on his hot breath with your brain trying to put together something coherent about condensation. But any thoughts you had left as quickly as they came, scattered by Hisoka’s mouth each time it made you come undone anew.

He licked several stripes across your aching sex, lapping up and down. You felt immobile – even if he’d been using Nen, you hadn’t the strength to check for it or combat it. You were Hisoka’s helpless prisoner and loved every second of it. Somehow, your jailer knew everything you craved.

Hisoka’s hands planted themselves on either side of you on the wall, his muscular arms bulging right inside your field of vision, close enough to see veins that made you moan. Hisoka’s hard-on rubbed against your ass, sliding between the cheeks with enough vigorous need to burn. He bit at your ear harshly, lightly moaning himself when he heard your gasp of pain.

“Again,” he whispered, biting again in the same spot.

You whimpered and he moaned louder, moving one hand to adjust himself, shoving his leaking head to your entrance. You could feel the slick heat of it as it begged for entry. With a slight lift of your ass you helped him with his task, graced with a lengthy and luxurious sigh as Hisoka slowly began to sheath himself inside of you.

He didn’t pause or hesitate, continuing to push to your loud groans until he couldn’t anymore. Hisoka moaned your name so gently and heated on your earlobe, moving his hand back to the wall to join the other as he carefully began to thrust.

“Perfection, Becca,” he whispered with a slight nibble.

“Damn, Hisoka…”

He chuckled before snapping into you, forcing your chest and cheek against the wall with his brute strength and nearly pulling himself all the way out before doing it again.

You cursed and Hisoka took it as an opportunity to push a thumb between your lips, letting you suck on it as he picked up the pace but kept the brutality. The thuds of each movement echoed off the walls in the empty apartment before Hisoka paused, only long enough to grip your thighs and lift you clean off the ground.

“Whoa!”

You hastily flattened your fists to try and find something to hold, but there was nothing but the wall. Hisoka held you off the floor like a ragdoll, adjusting his grip before fucking into you again as if you weighed nothing at all.

And it felt amazing. The only thing for you to do was be his fucktoy, dangling ass-up in the air as you felt how aggressively he stretched you. The drool creeping down your lip went ignored as you felt every inch of Hisoka’s cock, swallowing it whole then feeling it ripped out over and over.

“Hisoka…”

You choked his name and were met with him saying yours back, moaning the mantra “Becca” loud enough to let the world know how little he cared if anyone knew. Your legs involuntarily quivered as your entire body forgot reason and only felt hot electricity shooting through it. Even your hands against the wall went limp as dreams of ecstasy swam in your head. Hisoka didn’t stop, forcing his cock deep inside you for a few more excilerating thrusts before he, too, let out a final gasp and shuddered.

He held you tight against him, emptying himself inside you and then gently pulling you back and forth as if to squeeze out anything that might remain. You ached all over.

“There…”

Hisoka’s voice was strong but breathless, tickling your ear as he gently set you back on your feet. He gently pulled himself out, each ridge making you convulse in pleasure and then leaving you feeling absent when it stopped. He turned you around, trapping you back between his arms and pushing his face against your forehead.

He kissed it and you stiffened in surprise.

The back of one of his hands caressed down your cheek. What was he thinking? You weren’t sure why, but you activated Beautiful Sight out of curiosity. His Nen was pink and swirling about him as usual, but now it danced and folded over into yours. It probably meant nothing, but it was still nice to see – perhaps, a sign of compatibility and good fortune even.

“Are you prepared to go now, my protégé?”

You smiled and closed your eyes, content. “I am.”


End file.
